Beneath Cheyenne Mountain
by csiAngel
Summary: SJ A mountain, a Stargate, a moment...


Title: Beneath Cheyenne Mountain

Rating: G

Archive: SJD yes

Summary: S/J A mountain, a Stargate, a moment...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.

Spoilers: Heroes part II, and bits and bobs, nothing else major.

Status: Complete

Beneath Cheyenne Mountain

Deep within the innocent stature of Cheyenne Mountain; twenty-eight floors beneath the surface; stands a device that most of the world would never even imagine could be in existence. A piece of technology – outdating anything man has created – with the power to transport matter across the galaxy.

This amazing discovery, known as a "Stargate", is the centre of a secret military operation. Every day teams of men and women travel to distant planets – making friends, occasionally making enemies, and seeking technology that will help defend the Earth against the evil races the universe houses.

It is within this top secret facility that our story takes place. Whilst the base commander, General George Hammond, stands in his office, adjusting his Air Force dress uniform, several floors above him, in her base quarters, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter contemplates her own outfit. Fiddling, straightening and smoothing it until it's perfect. As it should be. Satisfied with her appearance, she opens the door and steps into the familiar grey corridor.

She had several offers of accompaniment for this part of her journey, but declined them all. She wants to use this time to think about everything that has happened since her assignment to Stargate Command eight years ago. To reflect on choices she has made, people she has met, experiences that have brought her to this day.

As she steps into the elevator and hits the button for level twenty-eight, her mind flitters through images from her past. Memories of her mother; of growing up without her. Memories of her days at the Air Force Academy; of her determination to succeed. Memories of her first days at the SGC; of meeting the people who would become like family to her. Memories of their missions; of their adventures; of their losses.

Stepping out of the elevator and following the corridors towards the 'gate room, she knows that her mother is still with her, and that she is proud of her, and of what she is about to do.

As she steps inside the room, and many smiling faces turn to look at her, she can feel Janet Frasier smirking – knowing that her dearly missed good friend had figured out long ago that this day would come.

She smiles, happy that they are there with her.

She walks to the end of the ramp, where her father stands waiting for her.

"You ready, kiddo?" he asks quietly.

Her stomach flutters a little as she nods. Of all the things she has done in her life, it is this – the one that she is most sure of – that makes her nervous. She can't help but laugh to herself.

Her sparkling eyes catch those of the man at the top of the ramp waiting for her as they turn towards the 'gate. Her smile becomes an all out grin, growing wider with each step she takes towards him. Even as her father kisses her cheek and takes a step away from her, she cannot look away from his eyes. She doesn't want to, and, at last, she doesn't have to.

Jacob Carter takes his place beside George Hammond, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, and his paternal pride joins the happiness of these friends as they watch the service begin.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Colonel Jonathon O'Neill – "

"Retired!" her fiancé cuts in, quickly.

She laughs, as he explains: "Wouldn't want there to be any confusion. Don't want any court marshal mix-ups."

There is laughter of their guests in the background as he looks once more into her shining, wide blue eyes, and the minister continues.

"... and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter..."

* * *

Deep within the innocent stature of Cheyenne Mountain; twenty-eight floors beneath the surface; stands a device that most of the world would never even imagine could be in existence. A piece of technology – outdating anything man has created – with the power to transport matter across the galaxy.

This amazing discovery, brought together Colonel Jack O'Neill and Captain Samantha Carter in an adventure that would not only entwine their lives, but also their hearts, and now, stands above them as regulations and Goa'uld no longer stand between them, and they are finally able to show their eternal love for one another.

THE END


End file.
